


Little One

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Edge, Little, M/M, daddy - Freeform, ddlb, little stretch, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: When Stretch has trouble sleeping, Edge knows just how to help.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little shorter than the stuff I've been posting recently. I apologize.

Stretch was almost asleep for the first time in a couple of days when his phone went off. He looked at it to see a text from his boyfriend, Edge. He groaned and sat his phone back down before rolling over. His phone then went off with a call. He grabbed it and answered it without looking to see who it was. 

“Yea?”

“Did you read the text?”

Stretch sighed as he tried to stay awake.

“No”

“Come here”

Stretch sat up in his bed and went to the basement, turning on the machine. He ran back up to the kitchen to leave a note for Blue. 

“I’m on my way”

“Ok”

Stretch heard the line go dead. He went back down to the basement and stepped through the machine. He unplugged it once he got to Edge’s universe. He teleported to Edge’s room to see him sitting with his legs and arms crossed. It was a normal position for Edge to sit in, but this time seemed different. Edge opened his arms, offering for Stretch to sit on his lap. Stretch did so and laid his head against his shoulder. He was so tired and was fighting to stay awake. Edge laid them down and wrapped his arms around Stretch. Stretch sighed in contentment. 

“Why didn’t you say it was getting bad again?”

“No bother” 

They had a relationship of many sorts. Stretch was a little and Edge was his care giver. They also had a dom/sub relationship. They were both switches so it worked out in the end. Stretch could almost feel as Edge switched into the headspace. 

“Baby boy, you could never bother daddy” 

Stretch let out a whine as he buried his face in Edge’s chest. Edge let out a small chuckle. 

“You’re fine little one. When was the last time you slept?”

Stretch shook his head. If Edge found out he’d be in trouble. He didn’t like being in trouble. 

“Please tell me”

“Four”

“Four? Days?”

Stretch nodded before trying to hide more in Edge’s chest. He was gonna be in trouble for not telling him when it was getting bad. 

“It’s ok baby. Go to sleep. Daddy’s here and will protect you”

“But never get time with daddy”

Edge pulled him closer so he could hold him tighter. They both knew it was true. They didn’t get near enough time together, letalone time for Stretch to be properly little with him. When they did get time like this together they made the most of it. Edge placed a kiss to the top of his skull. 

“Yes, but you also need to sleep. At least for a couple hours. Then daddy is all yours”

Stretch let out a giggle and then snuggled into him. He laid his head on his chest and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep instantly. He listened to the sound of Edge’s soul and breathing. His anxiety told him he needed to be spending his time with Edge awake. He looked up and saw Edge scrolling through his phone. He glanced down to see Stretch looking at him. 

“What is it, baby?”

Stretch looked down at Edge’s chest and then looked back up. He met his eyes. He couldn’t tell him, he would be in trouble for not sleeping and not listening. Daddy had said to sleep and he wasn’t. He wasn’t listening to daddy so he was gonna be in trouble. 

“Little one, daddy isn’t gonna punish you today. Not unless you deserve it and you haven’t done anything to deserve it”

Stretch let out a little whine and hid his face in his chest again. 

“Is it the anxiety?”

Stretch nodded but didn’t look up. He felt a hand on his chin and then felt his head be lifted up. He looked into Edge’s eyes and then saw him lean down. He leaned up and met him in a kiss. He opened his mouth and let Edge in. Edge explored his mouth with his tongue and then pulled back with a smile. 

Stretch laid his head on Edge’s chest and listened to his soul beat. It was calming him. So was the sound of his breathing. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. He wasn’t going to sleep. He was going to spend time with daddy. Edge started petting his skull then. Stretch fought to keep his eyes open. 

After a few minutes of petting his skull and seeing no results, he moved to rubbing his hand up and down his spine at a soothing pace. He was determined to get Stretch to sleep it seemed. He kept the pace on his spine going and Stretch finally let his eyes close. He wasn’t going to sleep, just make it seem like he was sleeping. 

He felt himself start to drift off and opened his eyes again. He wasn’t going to sleep. He heard a soft chuckle from Edge and pouted. This wasn’t funny. Stretch closed his eyes again and felt himself start to drift again. The hand moved back up to his skull and Stretch hadn’t noticed til just then that he had started sucking his thumb at some point.

He heard the sound of a drawer opening and closing. He then felt a hand coax his thumb out of his mouth only for it to be replaced with a pacifier. He wrapped his arms around Edge and snuggled into him. He was so comfy despite his appearance. Stretch then felt himself start to drift yet again. Edge kept petting his skull. He continued to listen to his soul and breathing and it all came together to finally allow him to fall asleep.


End file.
